Immigrants
by Zachosis
Summary: Humans and ponies have been friends for a few years now. Well... sort of friends. Ever since the Collapse of 2023, humanity has been living under a temporary government. Silver Heart and her father have just moved to a human town, and now she has to adjust to her new life, but it isn't as easy as her father says it will be.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but I'm sure you'll forgive me because I'm an angel and I hate to disappoint you guys. Just kidding, __I'm an asshole. _

_I digress._

_I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time now. Don't worry. I'm still writing the other two stories. I just want to see how this goes. I tend to have a good concept, but I never execute it well, so you have every right to be mad if this sucks. Imma just set the stage and then we'll get to the actual story._

ooooooooooo

**Chapter One**

"Dad, please. I _really_ don't want to go to Earth."

"Well, it's where my new job is, so I don't think we have a choice, sweetie. Plus I already bought the house."

The tan unicorn pony shoved more clothes into a leather suitcase. He sat on it to get it closed enough for him to latch it shut.

"Did you pack?"

"Yeah, but Dad, can't I just stay with my friend at her apartment in Manehattan? I already wrote to her before and she said that she was more than willing to let me live with her as long as I payed half the rent."

The light blue unicorn mare blew her mane from her eye. Her father wiped off a bead of sweat that had been running down his face for the past few seconds.

"Well, this is an opportunity to make new friends. Make human friends. Have some diversity in your inner circle."

"I don't have an inner circle, Dad. And besides, the things I have heard about Earth aren't good. There're wars and disease and-"

"We're going to a nicer part of Earth. Somewhere that the neighbors are all friendly and it is actually very similar to Equestria, except the human part. Trust me, one of my friends used to live there."

"Used to?"

"He moved out because of a better job offer in another city."

"Sure. I'm positive that he didn't move out because if the crime and smell."

Her father sighed. He nuzzled her head as she looked down at the floor.

"Listen, Silver, this neighborhood is seventy percent ponies anyways. You won't have to deal with too many humans."

She rolled her eyes and played with a snag on the rug. She would miss this rug. It had been there since she was a foal, its yellow and red stripes becoming accustom for her to see every day she got home from school. It had been abused quite a bit over the years, so what was left was dirty and torn in a few places.

"Look, I won't make you to to school for the first day there, let the environment sink in." He said.

She sighed and swished her tail.

"Alright."

"Don't worry, hun. You'll still be able to keep in touch with your friends. There are mail services going back and forth."

"I don't have many friends to write to."

"Well, here's a chance to make some new ones."

The door bell rang. Her father's ears perked up at the sound.

"That must be the moving ponies. Go on. Get your things."

She dragged herself to her room, passing all of the walls that used to bear the family photos. Now they were just olive painted walls. She had gotten so used to these walls that she had only thought of them as walls, but now that they were leaving them behind, they had a loving, cozy energy radiating from them. She would have to get used to some new walls soon, so she tried not to let it bother her.

She took her suitcase and saddlebag and walked out to the waiting carriage. Her mane blew into her face again, so she tossed her head to the side, moving the silver strands from her vision. All of her years in this home were coming to an end sooner than she thought they would. She wanted to grow old in this house, but they needed money more than anything, so keeping the family's house generation to generation wasn't important anymore.

They got into the carriage, her father excited and smiley. They sat next to each other and she looked at their old house for one last time. She hadn't noticed before that the lawn hadn't been kept up quite as nice as other homes, but the rest of the house was very inviting. The yellowish brown plaster that had made up the outside walls gave the house a certain look that said "Come live in this torn family's old home and live a happier life than them."

She definitely wasn't looking forward to this.

"Why don't you take a nap, Silver? It'll be a long flight." Her father suggested.

She didn't say anything. She just went to the other side of the carriage and curled up on the seat. Her mane fell back into her face, but she let it be.

'_I can't wait to be jumped by a bunch of humans_.' She thought before the sleep that she had lost last night came back looking for revenge.

ooooooooooo

"Silver, wake up. We're almost there."

Silver blinked her eyes open and yawned, the first thing in her sight being her father gawking out the window. His eyes were filled with joy and his mouth was curled into a small smile. They must have crossed over to the human world while she slept.

"Look at it." He said.

He pointed out the window and she got up to see what was so fascinating. Her eyes met a large and vast landscape of mountains and valleys. She had to admit, it was a brilliant sight.

"Where are we moving to anyways?"

"No big cities or anything. It's a little town in Maryland." He said merrily.

"Why so close to their capital?"

"Well, my new job is more or less involved in the government."

"Yet you don't have any government experience..."

"Hey, I went to the Canterlot Law Academy for a few years." He retorted.

She snickered and leaned on her hoof, looking out the window again. The sun was just coming up over the mountains.

"The Appalachian mountains. They're pretty, aren't they?" Her father asked.

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence watching as they passed over a road cutting through the mountains, cars speeding down the lanes, their headlights still visible in the shadows of the peaks. Her father's hoof pointed somewhere ahead, past the pegasi pulling the carriage.

"There it is."

A town stood on the horizon, its few tall buildings standing out amongst the flat background. The mountains seemed to stop a couple of miles before the town. The highway went right past it, and several smaller roads branched away from the outskirts. After about five minutes of flying over neighborhoods, they made their way to a small runway at a little airport. The shops and businesses all around did a crappy job of reminding her of home. She wanted there to be houses with straw roofs everywhere, with ponies trotting along happily.

As the pegasi's hooves hit the concrete, they began to slide along the ground to slow down the carriage. The carriage rolled to a halt, and the door opened soon after by one of the pegasi.

"I hope you like yer new home, folks." He said in a country drawl.

Silver nodded and smiled.

"If you'd like, we can take ya to yer house from here so ya don't have to haul all of them boxes all that way."

"Thanks. We'll take it from here, guys." Her father said from inside the carriage.

"Are ya sure? We can pull you folks right to yer house, save some time."

Her father shrugged.

"If it is no trouble, then sure. Thanks again."

"No problem."

The pegasus closed the door. Looked like she was gonna be in the carriage for a bit longer.

Going through the town in a carriage had to be the most embarrassing thing ever for Silver. Even thought there were very few cars, humans walked along the sides of the road, going into the various stores. It was too early for there to be that many humans out, but there were still enough to make her feel like she was unwanted there. A school bus full of teenagers went by. The adolescents were still very tired, but she could see them looking at the carriage. Yep, she was sure to love it here.

Once they got into the neighborhoods, it was more smooth. They saw only a couple humans on the sidewalks. Her father was right about one thing. This neighborhood was nice. The lawns were well kept, the houses were neat and big, and they all had beautiful gardens in their yards. She was taken by surprise when they stopped at the house by the end of the street.

"You got one of these?" She asked.

"Yep. Not too fancy, is it?"

The pegasus opened the door again.

"You folks bought a beautiful home. I wish I had bought one like this fer my family." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Silver's father said.

As his coworker unloaded boxes, the country pegasus collected his pay.

"You folks have a nice day now." He said, tossing the bag of coins into the carriage.

"You too."

As the carriage flew off, she exhaled deeply.

"So, what do you think?" Her father asked, approaching the house.

The house was like any suburban house in America. It had tan siding and white accents. The driveway was going to be useless, but they couldn't really do anything about that. One large window connected the porch to the inside, along with a door next to it.

Her father began to levitate his luggage to the door, where he set it on the porch. She began to do the same, and he eventually put the key in and opened up the door. The smell of fresh house filled their nostrils. New plaster and wood made the house feel welcoming. They moved all of the bags and boxes inside, setting them in is front room with the big window to the porch.

"Let's take a little tour, shall we?"

They heard a knock on the door before they could do anything. Her father went over to the door and opened it. A tall, thin woman stood there with the most fake smile she could possibly have mustered. That fake smile drooped down when she saw who had answered the door.

"Hello. This is the Heart residence?" She asked in a friendly tone, regenerating her smile.

"You'd be correct."

"I'm Cathy. I'm with the welcome committee."

"Hello, Cathy. I'm Bronze."

"Hello, Bronze. How are you folks feeling here so far?"

"Well, we literally just got here a couple of minutes ago, but it is a nice town you've got here."

"Thank you. We try our best to keep it nice." Cathy said, her plastic face and plastic voice starting to annoy Silver.

Cathy noticed Silver standing around near the kitchen area.

"Is that your wife?"

"No, no, no. That's my daughter, Silver."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, Silver." She said.

Silver just waved to her and walked out of her sight. She went up the stairs to check out the rooms up there. Two bathrooms, three bedrooms. Pretty nice. There was already a bed in two of the bedrooms, but they were missing their mattresses. The last room had a small red couch on one of the white walls. She claimed the second biggest room as hers and sat there, waiting for Cathy to leave. It came sooner than she thought as she heard:

"Okay, have a good day."

She went back downstairs where her father was closing the door.

"She's awfully annoying." Silver said.

"Really? I thought she was pretty nice. Anyways, let's get this stuff sorted out." He said as he opened up one box.

She sighed and joined him, feeling oh so eager to have to socialize with these humans.

oooooooooooo

_Well, there's chapter one. Tell me how you liked/disliked it. Trust me, it will get much more entertaining soon_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. I was in he middle of this chap, hadn't saved yet, and accidentally closed this bitch. Rage level: broken glass and chocolate milk all over the wall and floor. _

_Sorry for the long ass wait. Writer's block has been hitting hard. I feel really bad every time I make you guys wait for another chapter for this long :,(_

_Also, sorry for such a short chapter._

_To make up for it, here's a guy flipping a table._

(╯'□')╯︵ ┻━┻

oooooooooooo

**Chapter Two**

Silver lay on her back in her king-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. The whiteness of the room was nauseating. The designers should have had the decency to spruce it up just a bit. Well, it was humans that had built the place, and her and her father were just meaningless ponies anyways.

The sunlight shone through the windows of her room, lighting it up to an almost blinding level. She felt like she was in an insanity ward. Any second, the employees would come through the door, waking her up from this false reality. One thing wrong with that was that this was actual reality. She wasn't in Equestria anymore. This was Earth. Another planet. Full of another species.

Although her father had said that this town had a fair population of ponies, she hadn't seen any. They weren't walking about with the humans on the side of the street. They must have felt just as embarrassed as she did. Walking around naked amongst a clothed race would be pretty awkward, not to mention revealing to any of the freaks out there.

She had heard about human/pony relationships before. It really didn't do anyone any good, did it? A human and a pony couldn't create offspring. It was impossible, so what was the point? Did they love each other for their personalities? The whole thought just made Silver's head hurt. She wasn't good at romance and never would be. She couldn't get a stallion to like her if she tried. Once she even asked a stallion why he didn't like her after he had turned her down. He simply replied with "You're more colt than mare."

No. She wasn't, was she? She kept her mane in pristine condition like the other mares, if keeping it in pristine condition was washing it ever other week or so. She kept her coat neat and even, that is, if keeping your coat neat meant wetting down a tuft of fur that was sticking up. She liked to gossip with her friends, if gossip was talking about a rock band's new album.

Hmph.

She rolled off of her bed, yawning and stretching her limbs and neck, exciting cracks from all. After a visit to the bathroom, she went downstairs to see her father sitting at the small dining room table in the middle of the white-walled, wood-floored room. He had a newspaper spread out over the glass surface of the table.

"Morning, hun. There're donuts in the kitchen." He said, not looking up from the paper.

"Thanks."

She went into the kitchen, with bland old wooden cabinets and a cheap wooden countertop, and found a half-full box of chocolate frosted donuts. She took one using her magic, taking a bite from it and walking back to the dining room.

"What are ya looking at?"

"Well, it says that there's a sale for furniture in town, so I think I'll go there and see what I can get. I'll also have to get groceries and maybe a television." Bronze said.

Newspapers had long since been replaced by television for the news, and mobile devices had almost replaced televisions if it weren't for the large population that didn't own a smart phone or a computer and never planned on getting one. But since many ponies had been moving to America in the past couple of years, a newspaper system for the ponies was introduced so they wouldn't be forced into using technology so fast.

"Getting a television already?"

"Why not? Basically every human in this nation has one. Why not get one for ourselves?"

"I heard there was an awful lot of crap on television. I don't want to be subject to that." Silver said.

"We won't use it for everything. We'd most likely get it just for news and other important things like that."

Silver shrugged and took a last, final bite from her donut. She levitated another from the kitchen and scarfed that one down as well.

"So, Silver, what do you plan on doing today?"

"Nothing, I guess." She said.

"Come on now. This neighborhood has so many ponies. There's bound to be ponies that are your age here. Maybe you could even find a special somepony, eh?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

Her father was such a dork.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk with anypony right now, Dad."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Go back to sleep."

Bronze stretched the corner of his mouth towards his ear.

"Alright, if you want to go back to bed, then go ahead. I'm gonna get your school schedule today while I'm out."

"Alright, cool." She said, not really paying attention.

"You'll make plenty of new friends. Trust me."

She went back up to her room and collapsed in her bed. Her face hit the pillow and she moved the covers over her body with her magic. She wanted sleep to take her mind over, filling every crevasse and corner until nothing was left. It was quite hard for sleep to come, however, because the room had lit up to the intensity of the sun and all of the stars within the galaxy.

She needed to have her room painted something dark. Maybe midnight blue? Eggplant? So many things needed to be done. She wasn't looking forward to the rest of her life. It wasn't her fault that she disliked humans. It was their fault. They were the ones constantly shooting each other and spilling blood over the color of their skin and political disagreements. In Equestria, peace was always the first thing thought about. According to the books she had read on humans- or at least news articles- they got violent and nasty over the most meaningless things.

She didn't usually limit herself to these biased thoughts. She was perfectly fine with griffons, and they were fighting with each other all the time, tearing each other's throats out over a fish.

Eventually, she heard the door to the house open and close. She looked out the window of her room, watching her father trot happily along the sidewalk with the sun at his side. How could he be so happy? Whatever. He never showed anything but happiness anyways. He had been pissed before, sure, but he never let it show. He would just force a smile and politely, but firmly, take care of the problem.

Well, that charade worked again. Telling her father that she was just gonna sleep never failed. Now she could do whatever she wanted. Usually this meant happy pleasure time for her. Let's face it, everyone has urges. You can't escape them. Eventually the tension just builds up inside of you and you just need to release it with a little time alone with your magic and hooves in your room.

oooooooooooo

Silver had managed to fall asleep after securing a blanket to the window to let less sunlight in. A loud bang interrupted her slumber and her ear twitched. She blinked awake and her face moved right into a spot saturated in drool on her pillow. She rolled off the bed and onto her hooves and went downstairs. Two large human men were trying to maneuver a leather couch through the doorway.

"Easy, man. Turn it counterclockwise."

"I think the leg over here is stuck in the doorway."

"Here, just set it down so we can unscrew it."

The burly man looked up and saw Silver.

"Howdy." He said.

"Hey." She responded.

"Got it." The man on the other side of the doorway said, setting down the unscrewed leg.

"Alright, lift."

They wedged their way through the door with the long couch after a bit of twisting and turning. They set it down on the floor and the large man lifted it so the other could put the leg back on. Her father came through the door as the men set the couch back down.

"Nice job, boys." He said to the two men, who appeared to be fresh out of high school.

"No problem, sir. Do you want us to move the couch to the living room?" The other man said in a Brooklyn accent.

"No, I don't want to waste any more of your time. We can just get the other furniture in here and me and my daughter will take care of the rest."

"Alrighty."

The two men and her father went back outside and came back in with a few chairs and the components to a stone coffee table. Silver went over and sat on the couch to test its comfort. She sank halfway into the couch upon the second she put her weight down in it. She forced her way from its jaws as she heard the truck drive off. Her father closed the door behind him.

"So, let's start moving this stuff."

oooooooooooo

With the brand new furniture now distributed around the house, it felt a little less like purgatory. Silver lay down on the new couch once again, this time embracing the way it absorbed her.

"Well, I'm heading out again. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Feel free to do... well, anything, really."

Silver simply put up a hoof in response, and soon she heard the door open and close. Alone again. She wanted to go to sleep right then and there, even though she had the possibility of suffocating under the heavy leather cushions. Without anything to do, she went up to her room. She few herself at her bed as if it were a long-lost lover, closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them back up, she saw the brown cardboard box in the corner with her name on it.

She smirked and rolled off the bed once more. She lazily shuffled over to the box and opened it using her magic. She removed a few items that were in the way and pulled out a small blue notebook with a pencil inside of it. She again hopped onto her bed and lay with her front hooves folded inwards and her hind legs up next to her belly. She opened to a new page of he notebook and put the tip of the dull pencil to the paper.

_Day 2 in the jungles of Earth._

_I neglected to write in my journal yesterday because we were busy setting up standard life essentials at our camp. _

_Seriously now, I don't like this place so far. It's much more boring than I thought it would be. I haven't seen a single pony even though my dad said there would be tons. I can't imagine what school will be like. Will they have separate pony-oriented classes? Will they just have ponies in the same classroom as humans? Ugh. Imagine how awkward it would be for a pony sitting through a lecture on the reproductive system of the human body, or vice-versa. Gross and embarrassing. I'm just hoping that I can make some friends without too much work. But things are never easy. Not for me at least._

She read over her entry a couple more times before closing the notebook and putting it under her bed. Boredom: not gone. She tried to go to sleep, but her eyes refused to stay shut. This was going to suck.


End file.
